


Stay

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Stanford Era (Supernatural), True Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: A minimalist look at the Stanford era.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Stay

1.

Sometimes Dean forgets and cooks for two.

When he realizes, he finds he isn't hungry any more.

Some days he wakes up and looks over to the other bed, wanting to wake up Sammy.

Those are the good days.

Some days he remembers that Sam left.

That he could not make Sam stay.

_2._

_Do you even think of me?_ Dean wonders as he sits on the hood of the Impala and takes a swig of beer, looking up at the stars.

He wipes his cheeks. Stupid cold air making his eyes sting.

_Do you even remember these moments?_ He thinks.

_I wish I could forget them. Maybe it would hurt less._

3.

One day he gives in. He goes to see Sam at Stanford.

He is sure Sam wouldn't want to be seen with him in front of his fancy college friends so he agrees when Sam suggested they sit in his room.

Half an awkward hour later Dean runs out of all the things he could say and is skating too close to the deep abyss of things he never could.

So he gets up and starts to say his goodbyes. Making sure he is looking out of the window and wearing his jacket so that Sam cannot see his face.

But then Sam comes in close from behind and slips his arms around Dean's waist.

He whispers. ‘Stay.’ 

That was all Dean has ever wanted to hear.


End file.
